With ordinary caps, the visor protects one's eyes from the direct sunlight but not from the glare of sunlight. To receive protection from the overall glare of sunlight, sunglasses must also be worn. This can be impractical especially while engaging in vigorous or athletic activity where sunglasses are uncomfortable because they slide down the nose and are also at a risk of breakage. Also, having to bring sunglasses everywhere one goes increases the chances of misplacing them, thus subjecting the owner to their replacement costs.